


Frilly

by nosecrinkle



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like boys in panties, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frilly

Tony got out of the shower and dried off. With a towel around his hips he went into his and Jaime's bedroom. Jaime was visiting his folks and was staying there for a few days. As Tony dug through his underwear drawer, his fingers brushed against something familiar.

He dwelled on the soft frills against his calloused hands. He bit his lip. Jaime didn't know about this. It's not that he didn't trust his boyfriend, he just wasn't ready to share this part of himself with Jaime. Not yet.

Tony let the towel fall from his hips and held the panties in his hands. He had a couple of different ones, but these were his favorite. They were soft pink with little mesh ruffles all over and a little satin bow at the front.

Jaime wouldn't be home before tomorrow, so Tony pulled them on. He sighed at the feeling of the mesh against his skin. He pulled them slowly up his legs and wiggled his butt into place. They hugged him in all the right places. Tony couldn't help himself and did a little spin infront of the full length mirror on the back of the door.

He loved the harsh contrast between his inked skin and the delicate ruffles. Since he had made plans the day before, he dragged himself away from the mirror and pulled on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He was planning on going grocery shopping, so Jaime didn't have to do it when he got home. Jaime did a lot of the practical chores and he never complained, but Tony knew it bothered him from time to time.

Tony put on his jacket and shoes and off he went.

Walking up and down the aisles, he smiled to himself whenever he felt the fabric shift against his skin. He pulled his hood futher down, hiding his blushing cheeks.

He smiled happily at the check-out girl and carried the bags to his car. Tony was in a great mood and cranked up the stereo, singing all the way home.

He fumbled a bit with the groceries, but he refused to admit defeat and carried all the bags in one go. He cut off the circulation to some of his fingers, but he made it to the kitchen.

Tony squeaked as he felt arms around his waist.

”It's just me,” Jaime said into the shell of his ear.

”Fuck, you scared me.” Tony clutched his chest. He turned in his boyfriend's arms and kissed him lovingly. ”Thought you were gonna stay another day?”

”I missed you too much.” Goofy smiles graced their lips and they kissed for a while. ”There's milk in one of the bags. We should put it away,” Tony muttered.

”We should,” Jaime replied, but he didn't leave Tony. He trailed his hands down Tony's waist and cupped his bum.

Tony flinched and wiggled out of Jaime's arms. ”I-I should really get that milk,” He stuttered.

Jaime frowned. ”You okay?”

”Yeah, yeah. The car was hot, I don't want it to go bad.” Tony fumbled and dropped some of the bags. Jaime picked them up and helped put everything away. He was still a little thrown by Tony's behaviour. Normally they'd be undressing each other by now.

When they were done, Jaime approached his boyfriend cautiously. ”Did you miss me?” He asked as he looped an arm around his waist.

”Of course I did,” Tony stated.

”You're just... not in the mood?”

”I am! I just... I gotta change first,” Tony squirmed.

”Why? We're just gonna get undressed anyway,” Jaime frowned.

Tony looked really uncomfortable and was flailing all over the place. ”Tone, what's going on?”

”I just gotta change, okay?”

”Seriously, dude. Tell me what's wrong.” Jaime was getting upset. Tony was definitely hiding something and he had always been a terrible liar.

”I just... There's something I haven't told you.”

”Go on.”

Tony fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled up his shirt. Jaime was confused, but looked at Tony's stomach. ”Oh.”

The pink ruffles were poking out over the top of his jeans. Jaime poked the little bow curiously.

” _Oh_? That's all you have to say?”

”What do you want me to say?” Jaime looked at Tony's wide eyes. He was blushing profusely.

”Is it freaking you out?”

”N-no,” Jaime's voice cracked. ”You really need to take off your pants, I'm afraid I'm going to rip them if I do it myself.”

A very flustered Tony dragged Jaime by the belt loop and pushed him into their bedroom and onto the bed. He ripped off his clothes until the panties were the last thing remaining. He straddled Jaime, who grabbed his ass right away, running his fingers over the frills.

Jaime flipped them over, pinning Tony beneath him. ”How long have you been doing this? Have you been wearing them around me?” Jaime whispered.

Tony nodded, too shy to actually articulate anything. He was a panting, blushing mess.

Jaime ducked his head, biting and sucking on Tony's neck. His hands never left the panties. He could feel Tony's hardness against his tummy. Tony thrust his hips upwards, desperately craving friction. ”J-Jaime. Touch me. _Please_?”

Jaime couldn't help but rut against his boyfriend's thigh. He trailed around to the front of Tony's panties and stuck his hand inside. Tony sighed in relief as Jaime jerked him off. He made a move to push the panties down, but Jaime stopped him. ”Leave them on,” He pleaded.

Tony cupped Jaime's face and kissed him urgently, licking his way into Jaime's mouth. The elastic dragged over his skin and Tony moaned loudly. ”Jaime, oh my God, _Jaime_ ,” He panted.

With trembling fingers, Tony got Jaime's pants undone and palmed his length through his boxers. Jaime was way too worked up to last beyond a few minutes. Jaime bit Tony's lip as he came, triggering Tony's climax.

Jaime leaned on his shaking arms, brushing the hair out of Tony's sweaty face. ”I love you so fucking much,” He whispered.

”You wanna see the rest?” Tony asked innocently and bit his swollen lips.

”There's more?”

Tony nodded giddily.


End file.
